Composite materials may be used in a number of applications. Composite structures may be understood as relatively solid materials or structures that may be composed of one or more substances, wherein the various substances may impart different properties to the composite. While composite structure may provide greatly improved properties, machining composites may be relatively difficult depending on the materials included in the composite structure. For example, materials having a tenacity of greater than 15 grams per denier may be difficult to cut as such materials may pull or stretch instead of cut cleanly or shear. Thus, in making composites, such as ballistic helmets, some may try to form the composite into a final shape and eliminate the need to trim the composite. However, as the tool may be configured to provide only a single final shape, the number of applications for which the tooling be used for is limited to only a single application.